Virtual environments and games relating to virtual environments are well known. For example, hundreds of thousands of players access massive multi player online games and online auctions. Often, though not necessarily, virtual environment games require a dedicated and comprehensive user interface to control maneuvers of a user character within the virtual environment.
It would be advantageous to provide improved methods and apparatus for increasing the user character maneuver control with reduced user interface complexity.